Love and Destiny
by Ciella16
Summary: Ciel has feelings for Sebastian but he does not know how to tell it. He will get into trouble but Sebastian treats him anyway as usual. Sebastian also has feelings for Ciel?


What is right? What is wrong? Is it wrong to fall in love with their own butler or is it right? Sebastian is in the garden and plant some flowers with Finny, after the accident with the last flowers so Sebastian dare not let Finny plant yourself down the flowers. But round the corner stands Ciel and spy on his butler.

"What do I do? I spy on my own butler!"

I sit down on the grass and feel on my heart, it beat very fast.

"Oh Sebastian, if only knew! I must go back to the paperwork but i will take last look"

But when i turn around my head Sebastian is gone, I start sweat. I forgot it was tea time. I get hurry to get in but could not take same way into as I took out for then Sebastian see that I've been out without his permission, and I would get a punishment.

"Think, Ciel, think"

I look everywhere but i don't see a ladder. I runs to workrooms window and try find something there. I see the pipe and sigh.

"This is not a good idea but i must. If Sebastian saw me now he would safely say that a Real gentlemen don't do this"

i start to climb up but it is very hard. The pipe is so slippery but i was not far away from the window

"Young master! What are you doing on the pipe?"

I recognized the voice very well, it was Sebastian and he was angry. I look down and I try to smile.

"Hey, Sebastian! How are you today, tehe?"

I sigh and i shaking with my head. With one jump i take down Ciel from the pipe and put him down.

"Go to the library and stand there!"

I give the disappointed look and sigh.

"You have been a bad boy, Ciel! For that will I give you punishment"

He nods and goes away with fast steps, he don't like when i am angry. I sigh again and follow him, slowly.

"Why did I do this? I knew I was going to be in trouble and still I did it!"

I go fast to the library, I want it over quickly. I stops with my mother's and father's painting and look at them.

"Sorry, I know have done!"

I go into the library, i look everywhere but he was not there yet. I sit down on the armchair and wait. I look at the clock, it feel that every minute take a year. Then i hear how the door opens and close same time, he is here! I feel how the armchair turn around and i see his black shoes.

"I am really sorry, Sebastian, I ran away from paperwork! I needed fresh air!"

Then i feel whip under my chin, i swallow. He knew I was lying, he is a demon after all.

"I gave easy paperwork today but still you ran away from that! I don't know what to do with you, Ciel!"

I take off my jacket and roll up my shirt.

"So today I will give you a punishment so you learn! Lean down on the table, now!"

I only nods to his command and go. I lean on the table, i am so afraid! I knew i did it wrong and i must feel the pain.

"Why did I go out? Why?!"

The thought echoed in my head. Then i feel the pain, i try hold back the tears and the scream but it no easy. Fifth move I scream so loud echoed whole manor and i start to cry. I go from the table and try to not show the tears for Sebastian.

"I go now and do my paperwork!"

I see That Sebastian feel sorry for me and try to give forgive me but i give smile instead and hug him.

"Don't feel sorry for me, Sebastian, I did wrong! You only try to teach me and to do that you have to give punishment to me, is to only way to learn!"

I hug him hard, i like to be on his chest. To my surprise he hugs back and caress my hair but only for some seconds and then he take step back.

"I can get some ice for you. Be done with paperwork, i come soon!"

He take his jacket and go but before he go out he say to me with soft sound.

"Sorry, Ciel!"

And the door close. I feel the pain but I don't care, I have deserved it. I go slowly to my workroom, I try to find Sebastian but I don't see him nowhere. I open the door and see that Sebastian had been here, the ice is on my desk and the window is open.

"Thank you, Sebastian!"

A gust of wind comes into the room, I hear a few words.

"Youre welcome, Bocchan!"

I sit down on the ice and start to work. I can't concentrate. My mind goes to Sebastian.

"No, Ciel, you must work, you must!"

But I put down the pen for some seconds. I look out and sigh.

"Tonight I will tell to Sebastian how I feel!"

I start to work but 30 minutes later I started my eyelids become heavy . Some seconds later I doze off.

I wake up with a jerk and watch at the clock, I see it is soon dinner.

"Crap, have only few second left before Sebastian come in and say it is dinner! I so have so much paperwork left!

To my surprise all work the was done, all the papers were nicely in a pile. I smile, knew who has done that.

"Thank you again, Sebastian"

"Youre welcome, Bocchan"

I turn around my head and I see Sebastian lean on the wall in the left corner and smile.

"Good you have wake up, it is soon dinner! But first I think we must change your clothes"

I feel my pants is really wet, I blush.

"I have not...you know!"

I laugh low to my Bocchan and go to him..

"I know, it is the ice. It have melted!"

I take him to my arms and we go. I see he wondering about something.

"What is it, Bocchan?"

He blush and look at me.

"Nothing, Sebastian!"

But I see in his eyes he is lying but I don't ask more. I knew if he want to talk with me he come. I change his clothes in silent, nobody of us talk. It was something about Bocchan but I did know what. Even on the dinner he sad no words. He went up from his chair and looks at me with sweet eyes

"Sorry I have been so boring this evening, Sebastian! But i wondering on one thing that you can't help me with!"

I smile to him and take gone the dishes. I see Ciel smile to me, I be surprise.

"Good that you said that to me, Bocchan! I thought you were sick or something! Do you want some tea?

I nods and smile to Sebastian. He not used to I'm smiling but I'm doing for him.

"Good, i come to the library!"

I go away with big steps. I walk to the library, I dream and smile. I look in to the library, he was not there yet. I sit down on the sofa, I remember what happened this afternoon. Then hear how the door open but I don't hear if it closes.

"Here you have your tea, Bocchan!"

I turn my look to my left side, i see Sebastian smile to me. I take a sip from the tea. I see there is cookies too.

"Why do have cookies to me? You never have that to me in evenings!"

He gave two cookies on barrel and smile.

"I wanted to be nice this evening! Do you have something against it?"

"No no, of course not! I like cookies."

I eat the cookie in silent, I need enjoy this moment. It's not every night I get cookies. I take last sip from my cup.

"Are my bath ready, Sebastian?"

He nods to me and take me in to his arms. He goes with fast steps. When we come in to the bathroom I feel a smell.

"Sniff sniff, is it lily of the valley?"

"Yes it is, my Bocchan! I know it is your favorite!"

He took of my clothes fast. I go in to the water, it feel so great, the water is perfect hot. Sebastian message my scalp and my back. everything is so perfect. After the bath he dries me but not in the usual way. He always does it so fast, but now he does it slowly. He follow me to the bedroom there he but me on my pajamas. I look at him but I turn away my eyes. Her jerks but goes on to add the buttons on my pajamas. I lie in the bed, he caresses my cheek and blowing out candles.  
"Good night, Bocchan!"

He goes, I hear how the door close. I sit on bed and cry. I feel how my heart burst.

"Why did don't say how I feel!"

I cry and cry, I had my change and now had i lost it. I wipe my tears and put me down again. When I lay down I look at the stars. I get up with a jerk and cry happy tears.

"It's not too late to tell you how I feel!"

I go out from the room. I almost run to Sebastian's room. I stand in front of Sebastian's door, I'm very nervous. I take my courage and knocks. It only takes a few seconds and Sebastian stand in front of me.

"What do you want, Bocchan? it is very late!"

"I want to talk with you!"

Sebastian sigh and smile to me.

"We talk to tomorrow instead! Good night!"

He try to close the door but I hold against it.

"No now, Sebastian!"

I go in without his confirmation. I sit down on the bed and Sebastian stand front of me.

"I hope it is imported, it is very late, Bocchan!"

I try to find words but it is not easy. I start to stutter, all words mixed up and becomes just nonsense.  
"I knew it, you just wanted to disturb me, now you're out of my room!"

He he takes my arm and drag me but I am fighting against. When we are at the door, I get the courage and say.

"Sebastian, I think I have feelings for you!"

He stops and looks at, his look is indescribable.

"What did you say?"

He keeps still in my arm, but I did not care.

"I said, I think I have feelings for you, I mean it"

He released my arm and lock the door. When he turns towards me, I pull him closer to me and I kiss him. I thought he would shoot from me but instead he puts his arms around me.

"Same here, Bocchan I've always had feelings for you, I will be in a thousand years!"

I caress Sebastian's cheek and smiling.  
"I have tried to say that I love you but it was hard to tell! But now can i say it, I love you! "  
I look at him with the sexy eyes.

"I always dream that we would do "That" together!"

He smile naughty to me and he drag me closer to him.

"Your feeling goes fast, Ciel! But you must!"

I push him down on the bed and look angry at him.

"Yes, i must! I wanna feel your body against my body and i want some candy, I konw that you know what mean!"

He smile sexy to me and then i feel his hand on my body and his tongue on my cheek.

"Dress of me, it is a order, Sebastian!"

"Yes, my lord!"

My clothes fall off and feel Sebastians hands glides down to my thing. I'm moaning, I'm enjoying Sebastian touch me. I dress of him and smile. He

caress over my lips.

"Do you want some candy, Bocchan?"


End file.
